As is well known, programs stored on CD ROM are commonly used with computers. Typically, the CD ROMS are stored in a storage rack or box and the computer includes a CD reader into which a CD ROM is inserted.
Generally, in order to run a program stored in a CD ROM, the operator will click on an icon on the screen on the computer in order to initiate running of the program. However, the operator must also locate the relevant CD ROM and insert the CD ROM into the CD ROM reader of the computer. The computer can then read and/or write onto the CD ROM and run the program in accordance with the software contained on the CD ROM, or interact with data or software contained on the CD ROM under the control of software or data included in the PC.
The handling of CD ROMS, particularly if an operator has a large number of CD ROMs, can therefore be time consuming and bothersome because of the number of CD ROMs which need to be stored and then the number which may have to be flicked through in order to provide the program the operator wishes to run.
The object of the present invention is to address this problem.